We will survive
by sissylks
Summary: After the defeat of ALIE, Clarke and Bellamy struggle with the future and facing another apocalypse. Can they face the truth about their own feelings?
1. Chapter 1

The 100 We will survive Chapter 1 - Bellamy

"I loved her," Clarke cried as she sat on the edge of Lexa's bed. "She's all I wanted, and I lost her," she sobbed.

"I know," whispered Abby as she held her daughter.

"No you don't understand," Clarke sobbed even harder.

Abby took Clarkes face in her hands. "I know it hurts," she said "I'm so sorry," at which she wrapped her arms around Clarke and let her release the pain that she had been holding in.

Clarke didn't break down often, and she had held in the core of her loss until she had a moment to finally let go.

Standing at the door was Bellamy. He witnessed it all, and he was ashamed to have. It wasn't intentional. He came to let the Griffin women know the stairs were cleared so they could finally descend the tower.

He walked in, just in time to hear Clarke's confession and her words were like punch in the gut. He wanted to back out, but his feet wouldn't move. A part of him wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was okay, and another part knew it wasn't his place. He needed to let them know everyone was waiting, but he couldn't interrupt, not now, not after seeing the state Clarke was in. As quietly as he entered the room, he walked out.

"Where are they?" asked Marcus, looking past Bellamy's shoulders "Did you find them?''

Marcus couldn't hide the concerned look on his face.

"Yea, they're talking, I couldn't interrupt," Bellamy said softly.

"Is everything alright?' Marcus asked with the same questioning stare.

Bellamy wouldn't look him in the face. He kept his gaze down, as he tried to hide his disappointment. He shook it of quickly knowing he couldn't change anything so he focused on what he could do. He needed to get busy and start moving the wounded down the tower. He immediately turned and took control and began barking orders at the others.

Marcus grabbed Bellamy's shoulder stopping him momentarily. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, knowing something was bothering Bellamy.

"I'm fine," Bellamy lied, "Let's get these people out of here," he said, and then he turned and pointed to Miller. "You get the front."

Miller and Bellamy lifted the stretcher carrying Bryan, and started making their way down the narrow stairs.

The task of getting everyone out was massive, and took most of the day.

Clarke and Abby finally came down a few hours into the evacuation. Clarke's face was blotched, her eyes, red rimmed, but she was focused on her task. She saw Bellamy each time he emerged with someone. She wanted to tell him to rest, seeing how tired he looked, but each time she saw him, someone called to her for help, and when then he was gone again back up the tower.

"We can't leave them there," Bellamy argued with Murphy.

"Look I helped, and I'm done," Murphy griped.

"What's going on?" asked Marcus when he walked up.

"He wants us to carry down all the bodies," Murphy said "I say leave 'em. We've done enough."

"Murphy's right," said Marcus.

Bellamy looked shocked at what Marcus was suggesting

"Look I don't mean to leave them," Marcus corrected himself "but we need to rest. We can recruit some more help in the morning."

Bellamy wanted none of it. He wanted to get it done, and get out of the city. He felt uneasy and knew the sooner the task was done the sooner they could get back to camp. But he nodded yes while still keeping his gaze down. The truth was, he was tired and felt like every bone in his body ached. He knew that if he stopped he wouldn't be able to get back up, and knowing what waited for him in the tower was unbearable.

Bellamy turned and scanned the room. Clarke, Abby and Jackson were busy in the makeshift hospital they had set up in the towers lobby, while Murphy, Emori and some of the others that had helped carry the wounded down were settling in along the back wall to finally rest.

Bellamy walked past them just as Clarke caught up to him. "Hey," she said as she reached for his arm, stopping him. "Are you okay?' she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said as he forced a smile. "Are You okay?" he asked.

"Not really Bellamy," she said. "We have to let these people know, but how?" she said looking around with a frown.

"Let's focus on getting these people taken care of, then we'll figure it out," he said.

"You need to rest," she said concerned at his appearance. "You can't keep going like this Bellamy."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said, "I just need make sure everyone's down," he said as he headed back up the stairs.

Clarke watched him as he turned and made his way back up, a little slower this time, like his legs were lead weights. She wished he would slow down and rest, but she knew him well enough to know, he would stop when he was ready.

Once Bellamy was back at the top, he checked to make sure everyone breathing had been evacuated. The throne room held an eerie silence. He looked around at the scattered bodies and focused in on one. The bile rose in his throat as he walked over and stood above Pikes body. So many emotions went through him. He shook it off and gathered his strength as he grabbed the ex-chancellors body and hoisted it over his shoulders. He struggled to get his balance but finally centered Pikes body so it was easier to maneuver.

Bellamy slowly made is way down the stairwell, each step a struggle, until he finally got to the bottom and lowered Pikes body onto the cold cement floor of the empty room. He didn't stop to dwell on the fact that Pikes blood spilled down the front of his jacket. He tried to push away the images of Octavia running her blade through Pikes body, with nothing more that disgust on her face. He tried to ignore the heaviness of his legs as he ascended the stair well, back up the tower. Each body he carried down seemed to be heavier than the last. There were only eight bodies in the throne room, and three were in the commander's chamber. It was the same room where he heard Clarke's confession of love for Lexa.

Bellamy waited to take Ontari's body last, only because of the horrific mess it was in. The black blood made it even worse, and although Bellamy wasn't the squeamish type, it still was a task he dreaded.

Looking over her body; still pulled apart at the breast bone, he looked around for something to wrap her up in. He didn't know her story; only that she was a killer, but then so was he. Still she was a girl, and he wanted to give her some sort of dignity and not have her body paraded around like a side show.

Bellamy yanked down a curtain from an adjoining room and laid Ontari's body carefully onto it, and then he carefully wrapped her up and fastened it with cording. He lifted her up and onto his shoulder, surprised that she seemed lighter than the others had been. Still he was struggling with the body, but he finally got her downstairs with the others he had piled into the makeshift morgue.

The only ones left inside were a few grounders that had been at the elevator wheel. That section was sealed off from the explosion they had set at the beginning of their battle to take out ALIE. He almost started to dig for them, but realized it was a futile task.

Bellamy was done, his body covered in blood, as if he had bathed in it. Everyone had slept through his work, and he was glad. It was something he needed to do, and he didn't want to hear them argue with him about it. Although he was exhausted, he knew he had to find a place to clean up.

Each floor had water pumps, and he knew the higher he climbed the harder he would have to work for water, so he stayed on the ground floor. The kitchens were in back and when he stepped inside he found Jackson.

He looked up, surprised to see anyone. He just nodded, then glanced around for the water pump.

Jackson was stunned at Bellamy's appearance. His eyes grew wide and his first thought was that Bellamy had been in a battle. He was covered in blood. "Bellamy, you're bleeding!" he said as he rushed over to the boy.

"No I'm fine," he said for the third time in 24 hours. But again he wasn't. He was spent. It took everything not to drop. His body was shaking, from exhaustion. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot. He trembled from hunger, and struggled with every movement. "Where's the blood from?" Jackson asked warily. He wondered if Bellamy had butchered someone.

Bellamy looked at him. He knew what Jackson was thinking. He didn't blame the man. He deserved to be watched, questioned, and not trusted.

"Don't worry. I just moved the bodies down from the tower. I need to cleanup," he mumbled.

"Pumps over there," Jackson said pointing towards the rear of the room.

Bellamy made his way to the back and cleaned began to clean up. He felt sick, as if he couldn't wash away the blood that stained his hands and arms. He looked into a reflective metal sheet on the wall and saw the reflection of a blood soaked monster staring back. The sight panicked him; not realizing blood covered his neck and face. He frantically began splashing at it, trying to clean the blood from the victims of ALIE's reign. The water ran red from his face. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of it. He began to panic, thinking he couldn't get it off.

"Hey," she said as she walked up beside him. Clarke took his hands in hers. "Bellamy stop," she said. She could see his panic; his red tired eyes, his shaking weak body.

He stood there and looked down, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the pool of tears that threatened to spill and make him look weak. He turned his head away from her and pulled his arms back from hers. He instinctively wiped under his eyes with the back of his hand then hunched his shoulders and rested his hands on his hips, taking deep breaths.

"Bellamy," Clarke said "What's going on? Please talk to me."

Bellamy took another deep breath, and then he turned to face her. He had gathered his composure.

"I'm just tired, like everyone else. I need to clean up, and we don't have towels. I need to get done here so we can get our people back home, and I need to find Octavia," he said.

"We'll find your sister. I promise," Clarke said all the while knowing something was bothering Bellamy, and she wasn't sure what it was, but she was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 Clarke

The 100 We will survive Chapter 2- Clarke

Clarke agreed with Bellamy. She knew they needed to get their people home and as dawn was breaking she watched Bellamy walk away from her towards the patients. He stopped and knelt down next to Bryan.

"How you holding up?" he asked Miller, who wouldn't leave his lovers side.

"I'm worried," said Miller. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Bellamy saw how pale Bryan looked. He stood and gave Miller a reassuring hand on his shoulder before he walked away.

As the others began the day, Bellamy kept watch at the door. He noticed the people in the city still seemed in shock. It had rained in the night and turned the streets pink from where rain and mixed with the deep red blood that covered the ground. Bellamy saw the looks he was getting from men and women who had awaken from the magic city of light, only to look at the ugliness of what had become of Polis.

Clarke watched Bellamy from across the room. His hands were twitching. She could tell he was tired and nervous.

"Clarke," Abby called.

Clarke turned and made her way to her mother. "We need to get these people ready to move,' she told her daughter.

"Marcus is putting together a team to remove the bodies, and he wants us ready to move these people by noon."

"No wait," Clarke stopped her. "Bellamy said the bodies were brought down last night."

"No, Marcus is gathering people now to do that," said Abby

Clarke took her mother to the makeshift morgue in the back room that she found after Bellamy told her about them.

"Marcus," shouted Abby without turning from the grotesque pile of corpses.

Marcus rushed to her side at the sound of Abby's distress and stood looking at the bodies. He knew Bellamy had done it in the night after he was told not to.

Marcus found Bellamy at the door. "Did you bring those bodies down by yourself?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," was all Bellamy said.

"You can't keep going like this," he warned Bellamy.

"Look at these people," Bellamy warned Kane, as he nodded at the stunned grounders roaming aimlessly along the pink blood soaked street. "It's only a matter of time before they put two and two together and start blaming us for being chipped. We need to get out people home," Bellamy said.

Kane looked around at the people meandering about. He knew Bellamy was right.

Clarke had watched Bellamy all morning. She walked up to the two men. "What's going on?" she asked. She could tell they were concerned.

"I told Kane we need to get our people home," Bellamy said.

"How quickly can you have the wounded ready to go?" Marcus asked.

"Now," said Clarke. "Bryan is the worst, and we've really done all we can. He's bad, but we move him if we have the rover."

"We left it up on the mountain," said Bellamy "I can go get it, and meet you at the front gate." He said

"No. Marcus, tell him. He needs to rest. He's not stopped for two days," Clarke argued.

"Bellamy looked at Clarke in frustration. "I'll stop when our people are home," he snapped "We're not safe here," he added

"Bellamy's right," said Marcus. "He knows where you left the rover, Miller won't leave Bryan. Someone has to get it so we can move the wounded," he said.

"Then I'm coming with you," Clarke said "And when you collapse of exhaustion someone has to be there to pick you up," she snapped back.

Bellamy knew she couldn't be talked out of coming. In reality he was glad to have her along. He was tired and his mind wasn't working clearly. The last thing he needed was to lose his way in a city full of people that hated him.

Clarke walked along side of Bellamy. She couldn't read him and it was bugging her. She knew he wasn't himself and hadn't been since they had shut down ALIE's program, but then everyone was acting different. She had seen the city of light and how clean and crisp it was; a stark contrast to what everyone awoke to now. But Bellamy was one of the few not to have seen it. She saw his reaction when Octavia killed Pike. She knew he was worried about Octavia and wanted to find his little sister, that and the small problem of another apocalypse. He was carrying a lot on his plate now and she knew he would open up when he was ready to and not until then. That's how he was.

As they made their way through the city, suddenly Bellamy froze in place. He pushed Clarke along the crumbling bricks of an old building

"Bellamy what going…" Clarke started but was cut off

Bellamy just raised his hands to signal her to be quiet

"Ice nation army," he whispered.

He knew them, and his blood boiled when he saw Echo leading the pack. He wanted to wrap his hands around her neck, and then he took a deep breath and backed away into the shadows so they wouldn't be seen. They were completely out numbered.

"There headed towards the tower," whispered Clarke "We need to warn the others."

"We won't be able to get to them without being seen," Bellamy warned.

"Clarke you go, I'll distract them," Bellamy said.

"No, we need to stick together," Clarke argued.

"No time for that," Bellamy warned her as he pushed her back into the shadows. "Take the alley. Go, I'll be fine," he said as he shoved her back.

He quickly stepped out into the light and called out Echo's name.

Clarke couldn't do anything. She wanted to face them alongside Bellamy, but she needed to warn her people.

She watched from the shadows a moment before turning, all the time cursing at Bellamy under her breath. She was completely torn. She recognized the name and realized that Bellamy knew this grounder. It was the same one that had convinced him to storm the summit so the ice Nation would attack Mt Weather.

As she sneaked her way back to the tower, she was afraid he would get himself killed. The thought forced her to start running. She ran thinking time was running out. She had to get back up, and she had to get back to Bellamy.

"Kane," she yelled as she entered the back kitchen area of the tower. "Kane," she kept yelling as she ran through towards the lobby.

Marcus and Abby both rushed from the front. "Clarke what's going on? Where's Bellamy?"

"It's Ice Nation. An army's heading this way. Bellamy tried to stop them. We have to go help, please," Clarke stressed

Marcus looked around. He knew the Ice Nation was ruthless. The injured couldn't defend themselves.

"Nate, Murphy, get anyone that can hold a weapon." He ordered.

Clarke led them towards the area, and found everyone gone. "They were right here," she cried. Panic and fear set in.

Marcus saw her panic.. "There's no one here now, we need to get back, and regroup," he said.

"But we have to find Bellamy," she said.

"We can't worry about him right now, we have injured people that take precedence," he told her, "If they had killed him, they would have left his body," Kane said. "Once our people are safe, we can come back for him."

His words didn't help make Clarke feel better. It just heightened her worst fears.

"Miller, Murphy, go with Clarke and get the rover, we need to get our people out," he ordered.

Marcus quickly headed back to the tower with his men. He was worried about Bellamy, fearing the worst, but nothing could change the fact that he had wounded people to get out of the city.

"I'm staying with you" Emori told John.

Murphy nodded in agreement, having her around made him feel better.

"Miller I'll get you to the main entrance," Clarke said

"Let me guess, you're going after Bellamy." Murphy said bluntly.

Clarke just looked at him. She didn't have to say anything. They all knew she wouldn't leave him behind in the hands of Ice Nation.

"Clarke we don't even know if they have him. He could be back at the tower," Miller said.

"They have him, and we all know it. If it were any of you, you would want us to try and help," she said. "I won't leave him behind."

Clarke looked at Emori. "You can talk to the grounders. They'll trust you before they will us. Please, can you ask them if they saw anything?" Clarke pleaded.

Emori nodded. "Of course," she said.

Emori rushed off and began asking anyone if they saw anything.

"You remember how to get back to the rover?" Clarke asked Miller.

"I'll get the rover, you guys find Bellamy," Miller said.

Clarke led Miller to the exit and by the time she got back Emori and Murphy were waiting.

"Did you find anything?" Clarke asked.

"They took him to the tunnels," Emori said. "There's no way to tell what direction. The tunnels are like a maze," she said

"Take me there," said Clarke with determination in her tone.

"You hit him too hard," snapped Echo. "He'll be no use to us if he's dead," she said as she looked down on Bellamy's limp body. She knew the only way to get to Wanheda was through Bellamy, but she needed him alive for her plan to work.


	3. Chapter 3 We will survive- Miller

The 100- We will survive. Chapter 3 – Miller

It took about 20 minutes to reach the rover. It hadn't been touched. Miller started it with no problem. "Kane can you read me?" he radioed

"Nate," it's Kane "I'm here, are you in position?' Kane asked over the coms

"Negative, give me ten minutes,' Miller said.

"Copy," Marcus said

Nathan started the rover, and then he heard a familiar voice come over. "Rover one, this is Arkadia. Do you read me?"

"Raven?" Miller asked on the radio "Raven its Nate, Rover one come in," Miller said on the radio.

"Miller, what's happening? " Raven said. "We saw Clarke pulled the kill switch," Raven said

"Yea, Raven, were coming home. We've got injured people. They're still in Arkadia, but we'll be heading back soon. I'll keep you posted," he said "Rover one out."

"Copy that rover one," she answered back.

Back in Arkadia Raven clicked off the Radio, spun around and rushed out of the command room, "Hey guys," she shouted. As she rushed out to let the others know their people were headed back.

Miller drove towards the gate to polis. He was nervous when he finally pulled to the side. "Kane, its Nate Can you read me?" he said over the speaker

"Copy that Nate, are you in position?" he asked

"Affirmative," said Nate "Its all clear," he added

Marcus turned. Okay people the rovers in position, let's move out," he said to the people in the room. "Keep together, and keep your eyes open," he said.

Abby checked Bryan one last time before she would let the two guards move him. She shook her head thinking he was too weak, but she knew his only chance was in Arkadia, if he would make it.

The Aradians moved quickly, they were noticed by the various people in Polis, and were beginning to draw a crowd.

"I don't like this," Marcus told Abby. "We should have split up into smaller groups. We would have gotten less attention," he pressed.

"Marcus," said Jaha as he caught up to Kane and Abby. "Were attracting too much attention," he said.

Suddenly they were surrounded. Angry men and desperate women were pushing and shoving at one another to see the Arkadians.

"You did this to us," screamed a distraught woman. "You did this!" she cried.

The men edged closer. Arkadia guards drew their guns.

"Stop," Marcus yelled "Back away. No one has to get hurt,' he yelled.

They hurried along, there was shoving, but the group finally got to the gate. Bryan and three others were put in the rover with Abby, Jackson and Jaha. Miller drove. There wasn't enough room for anymore, and the grounders seemed to aim their anger on the former chancellor. Marcus decided to get him away from the rest, and maybe the grounders would be less likely to fight.

"Marcus where's Clarke," asked Abby. She was beginning to panic.

"They went for Bellamy," Miller said.

"Marcus we can't leave them," Abby said.

"Abby I know how you feel, but we have to get these people back to camp. This city is a tinderbox…We almost didn't get out."

"I won't leave my daughter behind," she argued. Then she looked at Bryan and the others, knowing she needed to get back or they would die.

"Guys, we have to go," said Miller, "look," he said as he pointed at a group at the entrance to the city forming.

"Nate go," said Marcus. "I'll take up the rear. Abby, Clarke knows her way back. There's nothing we can do right now," he said, and then he slapped the side of the door signaling Miller to drive.

Abby knew he was right. They were out of options.

Miller radioed Raven letting her know they were on the way back with their people. Miller was ahead of everyone in the rover they would make Arkadia by nightfall, if there were no problems, but the rest of the people would take three days on foot. They were weak and tired and that made the travel slow.

Five hours into the trip,Abby looked at Bryan. He didn't look right. The rover was bumpy and had taken a toll on his body.

"Miller stop the truck,' Abby said suddenly.

Miller slammed the breaks and turned to see Abby hunched over Bryan. "No!" she yelled "don't do this, no no no. Jackson start compressions," she yelled.

"Abby what is it?" Miller yelled. "No Bryan, don't you die," he cried out.

"There's no room, "Abby yelled, "We need to get him out.'

Miller ran and yanked open the back door, and grabbed the stretchers end along with Jaha and laid Bryans body on the ground, and without missing a beat, Abby and Jackson continued chest compressions as Nathan looked helplessly, his hands on his head, then covering his mouth to hide his cries as he paced back and forth.

He watched as Abby and Jackson looked at each other, knowing the hard truth. Bryan was gone, and there was nothing he could do.

Abby looked up at Nathan. "I'm sorry," she said softly, full of regret and pain.

Thelonious moved to comfort Miller, but he wanted nothing to do with it and pushed him away. "This is on you," He screamed in anger. "You and that Damned AI, It's all your fault," he yelled and then he let out an agonizing wail of sorrow as he fell to his knees and pulled Bryans lifeless body to his and rocked him.

Jaha looked shaken, his face full of guilt. He backed away; his hands covering his eyes as he turned from the sight.

Abby and Jackson stood away and turned, giving Miller the space he needed. "I'm so tired of losing people," Abby said to Jackson as tears flooded her eyes. She looked over to Jaha. She didn't know what to say. A part of her agreed with Nathan, but another part of her didn't know what to feel.

Two hours later the somber group was back on the road. Miller was silent. Jaha had moved to the back of the rover, and Jackson sat beside Miller in the front. The thick silence was broken by the moans of the other two patients, who suffered the bumps and jars of the rough terrain. Abby tried to tend to them, but there was little she could do. One suffered multiple fractures to his right leg, and the other a cut to his side and a gash to his head that were deep but not life threatening.

Six hours later Miller pulled into camp Jaha, which seemed like a ghost town except for the four friends anxiously waiting for them.

Once they pulled into the hanger bay, Nathan got out just as Monty and Jasper opened the back. Jaha jumped out followed by Abby.

The look on their faces was clear. It was not good. Miller pushed past them and helped unload the two injured men.

"Get these men to the med bay," she told them. Monty and Jackson took one stretcher. Jaha and Jasper took another. "I'll be right there Jackson," she shouted as they left.

Abby turned to Miller. "Nathan, let us help you, so we can give Bryan a proper burial, "she said softly as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," he said. Then he turned and looked at her, his eyes glassy and red. "You take care of the others. I need to do this," he said.

He reached in and struggle as he pulled Bryans body from the rover and carried him out of the hanger bay.

Abby watched Miller go, wishing his father were here for him. SSgt Miller was with the others two days away. She finally turned and made her way to Medical.

Once she got to the Medical bay, she noticed the only ones there with the patients were Jackson and Jaha. She didn't have to ask, she knew where the others were.

As Nathan laid Bryan down in the back field, Monty, Jasper, Raven and Harper walked up to stand beside him with shovels.

"I'm so sorry Nate," said Harper as she wrapped her arms around him. Nathans body jerked as the sobs rang out. It was unlike him, he had always held in the emotions, but this was more than he could take. The other three joined in to comfort their friend.

Nathan finally was able to compose himself. "I thought here, overlooking the field, was a good spot. He always liked this spot," he said.

Burying Bryan was hard. They had lost so many but the close knit group was getting used to losing friends. It had become a custom. They all sat around a fire and talked about the ones they lost.

Bryan filled them in on Bellamy, Clarke and Murphy still behind in Polis. They were shocked to hear Murphy was back. Miller told them everything, the fight that happened in the tower, Octavia killing Pike.

The decision was made. In the morning they were going back for their friends. They were tired of losing people.


	4. Chapter 4 We will survive- Bellamy

The 100- We will survive – chapter 4- Bellamy

Bellamy woke face down on the hard, cold floor. His head throbbed and he touched the back of it. He felt like it had been split open. He slowly rose to a sitting position as he tried to get his barring. Looking around all he could see were cement walls and bars. He was in a cell, a prisoner.

Thinking back, he wondered why they didn't kill him. He thought they would, he expected it. What do they want with him? He stood and went to the door of the cell, grabbing the steel bars; he shook at them, and yelled, "What do you want?"

He rattled the door, until he finally slid down and waited. There was no option for him. He hoped the others got out of Polis, hoped his plan to distract ice Nation worked.

He was alive, and that meant if he could get away, maybe he could still find Octavia. Bellamy knew she was going down a dark path, and as long as he was breathing, he had to do whatever he could to find her.

Finally after what felt like forever he heard the echo of footsteps, and he knew someone was coming. Bellamy stood and went to the bared door and waited. From around the corner Echo and two guards came to stand on the outside of his small cell.

"Echo," he said "Are you here to finish me off, cos if that's what's happening get on with it," he smirked. Bellamy didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him begging for his life.

"I've no intention of killing you Bellamy if I don't have to," she said "What I do want is your help."

"Why would I help you?' he asked "I trusted you once. I won't make that mistake again," he said

"I was following orders," she said in a flat tone "Ice Nation has a new leader, and King Roan doesn't look at skaikru as allies. You're lucky. My people wanted you dead," she said "but I convinced them that you could be of use to us."

"You should have let them kill me," he said

Echo ignored his remark. She didn't expect his cooperation, but she knew he would help her whether he wanted to or not. She walked back and forth in front of the cell and continued as if she never heard his distain. Her two guards stood farther back, their gaze on the prisoner.

King Roan of Azgeda will rule everything. The one thing he needs to secure his position; is Wanheda. Her death by his hands will give him the power to guarantee his rightful place as commander," she said.

"Wanheda? You mean Clarke. If you want her dead because she killed everyone in Mount Weather," he said "I pulled that switch with her. Why not just kill me instead?"

"It doesn't matter. The people see Wanheda's power when they see Clarke. When they look at you, they see nothing. She holds the power, not you. King Roan will see that too," she said

Her words stung. He was guilty of more than Clarke, yet she still carried the label of Wanheda, like a target for anyone that craved power. It was a name he hated.

"Echo, let me talk to Roan. There's something… you don't understand. All this petty commander stuff is not important. I need him to know we have a threat that's bigger than Azgeda or Skaikru or anything we've seen," said Bellamy.

Echo smiled. Not the sweet smile of a friend, but the kind of smile that told him, she thought he was trying to fool her. "I don't want to be your enemy, Bellamy. I like you. I know how you must feel, but what you don't realize is that like it or not, you will help us get Wanheda," Echo said, ignoring his plea to meet with Azgedas King.

Echo turned to leave. Bellamy's heart began to race. "Echo," he pleaded, and immediately hated that he sounded desperate. "Echo, listen to me. I'm telling you, what we just went through was nothing compared to what is coming. I have to talk to Roan," he said.

"And I need Wanheda," she said over her shoulder before she left. "Put him on the fence. Wanheda will come when she sees him bleed, and then we will hand King Roan his power," she told the two guards.

"Echo," screamed Bellamy.

The two guards walked up to the cell and unchained it. Bellamy backed up, ready to fight his way out. The two grounders were double his size, but Bellamy was quick. When they came in, he rushed them immediately knocking one into the other. They were big and fell hard. Their heavy clothing slowed them down, but it wasn't enough. One caught Bellamy's leg just before he was able to get out, tripping him. He paid for his escape attempt when a heavy steel spiked glove came crashing down embedding its spikes into the back of his shoulder. Bellamy screamed out from the searing pain. He felt the warm blood. A knee pressing into his back, with the full weight of the grounder made Bellamy think his back would snap, until finally he was released once his hands were tied.

The guards yanked him up; bloodied and in pain, and dragged him out into the street. The Ice nation army had formed and they wanted everyone to take note of their prisoner. They wanted Wanheda and Bellamy would be their bait.

Echo didn't have an issue with Bellamy. She liked him more than any other sky people, whom she hated, but she was fiercely loyal to her people, and she was willing to do what it took to put Roan in power of all the people. She knew with no heda carrying the flame, he could easily take that position, but he would need the power of Wanheda to do it. If it cost Bellamy's life, she was willing to sacrifice him for that, because in Roan gaining power; as his general, she would gain power.

The courtyard was surrounded by a large chained fence. Bellamy was strapped to it. His back faced the street. He knew what was coming when they ripped his shirt open, exposing his back. He was already bleeding and in pain from his shoulder wound. It was nothing compared to what came next.

The first strike sent searing pain across his back. He tried not to cry out, but he couldn't help it. Blood oozed down his back, but before he could catch a breath, he was struck again and again the pain was unbearable and he finally fell silent and collapsed into a dark place. His mind unable to comprehend the pain levels enough and blacking out was its only option.

Emori watched from across the street. The crowd had gathered, some cheering on the Azgeda army. A part of them cheered because they blamed skaikru for ALIE and some cheered, because they wanted to make it clear they supported Ice Nation, fear and intimidation had always been Azgedas MO, either way, Emori blended in with the crown and was helpless. She snuck back into the basement of an adjoining building, and found Clarke with Murphy. It was hard for the two to convince Clarke that walking into the courtyard, would only get her captured and that would be of no help to Bellamy.

Clarke knew Bellamy's only chance lay with Roan. She had to find the Ice Nation King, before Bellamy died at the brutal hands of Roans People.


	5. Chapter 5-We Will Survive- Roan

We will survive Chapter 5- Roan

Roan sat on the cold floor with a bullet to his shoulder. The wound wasn't too bad. The bullet had gone clean through. He had lost a good amount of blood and it made him felt weak. He needed to cauterize the wound, but wasn't in any position to do anything because he was chained in a cell. He sat there wondering if this was his death sentence, to die alone here.

Clarke's plan had failed. She was probably chipped or dead along with her friends in the tunnel, who were supposed to be their back up. He thought it odd; how all of a sudden every guard suddenly walked away, as if on some strange mission. Clarke and Bellamy were right, the chipped people all acted like one person. No one had to be given orders, but they all seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Were they going to come back and try to force the chip into him? He didn't know, but he did know if that was the case, then he was a dead man, because nothing would force him to do it.

He wondered if Ontari was in charge, or the Skaikru leader who had shot him.

When he finally heard the outside door open, the ones that came inside had a different feel. He knew immediately they were not under the influence of the chip. The men that came in were some of the same ones that brought him here. They were Ice Nation, and their loyalties were to their King.

"Please forgive us King Roan," said the lead man as he bowed before Roan. They unchained him and remained on their knees as he arose. He felt shaky, but didn't let it show.

"What's happening in the city?" he asked them in his gruff voice

"Sir, were not sure. We were in a place, and then we were here. We don't understand it," said the Azgeda warrior.

"Where's Ontari?" Roan asked.

"She's dead," the man said. "Roan knew that meant he wouldn't have the Ice Nation commander he had wanted.

As the warriors filled Roan in on what had taken place, he treated his wound and cleaned up.

"We need to find our people," he said

"Most of the ones in the city are gathered," said the warrior.

"Then take me to them," Roan said.

As they walked out among the people, Roan allowed one man to walk next to him. The other five fell in behind them. The Grounder alongside Roan led the King towards the city courtyard, where a crowd had gathered before he fell in step behind the King with the others. . Many but not all were Azgeda .

Roan walked along the blood pooled street. Barbed wire, sheet metal and rusty chain linked fencing lined the street. Roan noticed; what once was a vender rich trading market was now lined with ugliness and lost people. His presence was seen as victory for Azgeda. His people met their king with cheers while others looked on still lost and unsure of where to go or what to do.

Roan entered the courtyard and Echo emerged from the crowd. She came forward and knelt slightly. "We've captured one of the Skaikru who brought this death down upon us, king Roan," she said as she motioned towards Bellamy; still tied to the fence, his back ripped apart and bleeding.

Bellamy had regained consciousness and clutched the fence, leaning his weight against it. His breathing had quickened and beads of sweat popped across his brow. His body was shaking and weak.

Roan knew immediately it was Bellamy. His hair was an instant giveaway. Roan looked around at the people staring and then he walked up to him and turned his head towards Bellamy's.

Bellamy sensed him there and opened his eyes to see Roan glaring at him.

At the sight of Roan, Bellamy clenched his teeth and his face flashed in anger. He began to struggle and fight against his restraints. Every movement sent searing pain across his back.

Echo leaned into Roans ear. "With Bellamy as our prisoner, Wanheda will come. Her death by your hands will give you the power to rule everyone," Echo whispered.

"Take him down," Roan said.

"We need Wanheda to know we have him," Echo said.

"If we have him, Wanheda knows it," Roan said "Take him down. He's no use to us dead."

Two Azgeda guards untied him and Bellamy tried to struggle against them, but he was too weak, his body wouldn't cooperate. Finally one of the men struck him on the side of his jaw and he collapsed in a heap.

Roan looked at him lying there and then to Echo. "Was this your idea?" he asked.

"Wanheda needs to know we mean business," she said.

Roan looked at her with venom "You have no idea what you've done. If he dies, you and I are going to have a problem," he spewed under his breath so only the two of them could hear.

"Clean him up, I'll be along soon," he said

The Azgeda guards lifted Bellamy's limp body and carried him into the building they had held him in earlier.

Roan looked at the people gathered; looking to see if he spotted Clarke or any of the others in the crowd. He didn't know who survived, or how the AI was defeated, but maybe Bellamy could tell him.

He woke to searing pain in his back, but he pushed it away and tried to stand. He had seen Roan while he was on the fence


	6. Chapter 6 We will survive- Clarke

We will survive Chapter 6- Clarke

"Clarke if we go out there, were giving them exactly what they want," Murphy said.

"Johns right Clarke, and if Azgeda wanted him dead, he would already be dead," Emori said. "They're using him to send a message or as bait. Either way it's a suicide mission going after him right now."

"I can't believe Roan is a part of this," Clarke said choking back tears. "We need to find him, and make him let Bellamy go."

"Convince the King of Azgeda to let him go? Clarke do you even hear what you're saying?" asked Murphy "You're talking about the Ice Nation," he added "What makes you think he cares about Bellamy or any of us?"

Clarke felt helpless but she knew the Skaikru were targets. "Emori, we need disguises, something that will give us more access," she said

Emori agreed and it was a quick, easy task to find something. Bodies littered the city. Taking from the dead, wasn't considered stealing nor was it even noticed.

Once Clarke and Murphy were covered, they were able to freely move about, and could get a closer look at what was happening.

They knew better than getting too close. If they were using Bellamy as bait, then scouts would be watching. "Find Roan," Clarke told Emori.

"I think I just did," she said when suddenly The Ice Nation king appeared leading a group of Azgeda warriors.

The three waited from their safe distance and watched as Roan came into the courtyard area flanked by six guards.

"That's King Roan?" asked Murphy

"I need to talk to him, explain what's happening," Clarke said

"Wait, Clarke no," said Murphy

"Johns right," said Emori "Not in front of his people. If it's meant to be a trap for you; he'll be expected to kill you, or he'll appear weak to his people," said Emori.

They watched as Roan went up to Bellamy, they saw him struggle, watched him be struck down. It was breaking Clarke's heart.

Roan scanned the crowd, and Clarke kept hidden behind an old sign panel.

Clarke looked at Emori "Can you find out where they're holding him?"

"Done," she said as she scurried off.

""What makes you think this king is going to be willing to help us?" Murphy asked.

"Because he has in the past," She answered

"How'd that work out for you?' he asked

"He got shot," Clarke said.

"Great," Murphy said sarcastically.

Emori returned with a clear location of where Roan and Bellamy were.

Clarke and Murphy waited until Emori came back again. They could see the building, but kept well hidden.

When Emori came back, she told Clarke that Bellamy was being held in the basement of the building and there were too many guards to get close.

It was all Murphy could do to keep Clarke from rushing into the building in a rescue attempt that would end up getting them all killed.

"Look I just need to talk to Roan," Clarke said.

All Clarke could think of was Bellamy, and how bad he looked, she needed to get to him, She knew he needed medical attention.

Inside the cell, Bellamy lay on the damp floor. His back burned with pain. Moving hurt, but he had to talk to Roan. He heard footsteps. Bending opened the gashes that ran across his back, but he forced himself to his knees and then to his feet. He wasn't going to let them see his pain.

Roan walked into the room. He as flanked by only one guard, who opened the cell and stepped inside. Bellamy was nervous, but tried not to let it show. "Are you here to finish the job?' asked Bellamy trying to sound tough.

Roan noticed his bleeding back. His shredded shirt was covered in blood. Roan hadn't thought to bring him anything to put over it.

"I'm here because I want to get you out of here," said Roan "and I want to know what happened after I was shot."

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you everything," Bellamy said "and were not out of the woods yet"

"What about him?' asked Bellamy nodding to the accompanying ice Nation guard.

"Don't worry about him, he's loyal to his king," said Roan.

"Is he the only one?' Bellamy asked

"The only one I fully trust,' said Roan

The three made their way through the corridor easily. Once they were in the ally, they had horses waiting. Bellamy struggled and Roan helped him mount the horse. His strength was waning. He tried to stifle the moan that escaped his throat with no luck. He cursed under his breath at his pain. The air was cold and wet, but it didn't stop the sweat from beading across Bellamy's forehead.

As the three approached the allies opening into the street, they were met by three grounders. Just as Roan was poised to strike them down, Clarke removed the hood covering her head. Her blonde hair was immediately recognized.

"We need to go before were spotted" said Roan as he held his hand down for Clarke.

Clarke looked back at Roans guard and then to Bellamy. He looked bad. She ignored Roans hand, and rushed back to Bellamy's horse.

"Clarke we need to go," Bellamy said through gritted teeth. "I'm fine,' he said

"He'll never make it," she told Roan.

"Emori hopped onto the back of Bellamy's horse. She reached around and grabbed the reigns. "I've got him, Lets go," she said.

"I'm fine," said Bellamy , his breathing quickened.

"Keep telling yourself that Sky boy," Emori smirked

Roan nodded to his guard. The grounder reached his arm out to Murphy who looked at the situation and finally reached up and took his arm, swinging himself onto the back of the grounders horse.

"Come on Clarke, he's right. We have to go," Murphy said with urgency as he looked around making sure they had not been spotted.

Roan held his arm back for Clarke and she took it, pulling herself up behind Roan and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The three hurried out of Polis and didn't stop. Somewhere along the way Emori noticed Bellamy began to lean forward and she struggled to hold onto him. "Hey stop," she shouted "I can't hold him."

The horses stopped and both Clarke and Murphy jumped down from the horses and rushed to help her.

"I think he passed out," said Emori as the three struggled to get the heavy dead weight of him down from the horse.

"He's burning up," said Clarke. She glanced at Roan.

"We need to keep moving, as soon as they see his cell is empty they'll send scouts," said Roan

Roan looked at his guard. "Go, make sure they don't follow our trail," he ordered.

The guard dismounted and disappeared into the night.

"He can buy us some time, but we need to keep moving, Roan said.

"Why did they do this?" Clarke snapped.

"He was bait." Roan said as he walked to Bellamy. He reached down and pulled him up and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"Bait? Bait for what?" asked Clarke in frustration.

"Bait for Wanheda," Roan said. "They want me to kill Wanheda and use her power to rule everyone," he said

Clarke stood in shock as Roan draped Bellamy's body across the back of the grounders horse.

She looked at Roan. "By beating him? What did it accomplish?" she asked

"You're here aren't you?' he said as he remounted and reached down for her arm.

Clarke took his arm and he pulled her back up. Emori mounted her horse with John and the three kept moving.

"So does that mean you're going to kill me?" she asked

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead," he said

"We need to find someplace to stop, he needs medical attention," said Clarke.

"I know a place near here," said Roan.


	7. Chapter 7 We will survive- Roan

We will survive- Chapter 7 Roan

Clarke immediately recognized the place Roan was taking them. He had everyone dismount and then he pulled Bellamy off the third horse. Roan slowly walked each horse down the stairs, luckily they were wide enough to handle the large animals.

Clarke thought it was strange that they were back here; Roan, her and Bellamy again. She remembered the last time, when they left Bellamy; bleeding and unconscious. Here they were again, in the same place with Bellamy; bleeding and unconscious again. Things are different this time. This time they are working together, and this time she's not a prisoner.

Roan settled the horses, and quickly began building a fire. "I need something to clean and dress his wounds," Clarke said. She had Bellamy on his stomach, and by the look of his back, it was almost a blessing that he was unconscious.

"I brought a few things. It's in my gear," Roan said. "I knew he would need it."

He tossed a pouch and some cloths to Clarke. Inside was a salve. "I really need to clean out these gashes first said Clarke.

Murphy came over with a water pouch. He knelt down next to Clarke. "Here's some water, maybe you can rinse him off," he said.

Clarke looked at Murphy, and nodded. "Thanks," she said. The concern of her face was evident.

"Is he going to be alright?" Murphy asked.

"I hope so." She said "we need to get the fever down, get these cuts cleaned and dressed. He needs rest though,' she said

"We can't stay here long," Roan said "One night, we need to leave before first light," he added

"We can't keep going. He isn't strong enough," She said

Look If we stay, we all die," said Roan "Including him."

"He has a point," said Emori "His guard might buy us some time, but they'll send scouts in every direction. If we don't keep moving, they'll catch up and bring the whole army down on us," she said.

Clarke knew they had a point, still she didn't like it. She focused on cleaning his wounds. She wrapped the ones that needed it. Clarke checked Bellamy's forehead one last time. He seemed cooler, and that was a good sign.

Glancing over towards Murphy, she noticed him wrapped around Emori. He had changed so much from the person she met when they first landed. He finally cared about someone other than himself. She wondered what their story was. He told her a little when they were locked in polis together after Lexa died, but she wasn't listening, not really.

Clarke looked at Bellamy and felt a sense of protectiveness for him. It was strange. He felt like home to her, she could trust him, she relied on him and she wanted to keep him safe. She couldn't say it was love. It was something more.

She thought of Lexa. They had a strange connection. Maybe she needed the escape from her own people that Lexa offered. She refused to go home after she radiated Mount Weather and then she refused to go home after Mount Weather was attacked a second time. The thought of going home scared her. Even the day Lexa died she knew she had to go back and she struggled with the idea of it.

She hurt Bellamy when she left once, and she wasn't going to let that happen again. She owed him more than that. Whatever they were to each other, she would figure it out later. Right now they had to get back to their people and figure out how they were going to survive.

Clarke stood and stretched her back. She walked up the steps towards the opening of the tunnel. Roan stood looking around.

"You need to rest while you can," he mumbled to her.

"I will." She answered "I just wanted to thank you," she said "You saved him. Why?" she asked.

"What my people were doing is wrong," he said.

"But you're their King;" she answered "Can't you just rule differently? Won't they follow you?"

"Ice Nation would see that as weak." He answered "They would never support a weak leader."

"They would have let him die to get to you. They don't realize, were alive because of you, him and the others." He said "It's not right what they did."

"I hope you still feel the same way when I fill you in on what's coming," said Clarke as she began to fill the king of Azgeda in on the looming apocalypse.

Roan took it better than she thought he would. He wasn't one that had been chipped, and that was a good thing. Clarke was in the City Of Light and she knew how peaceful it was for the people there. She knew the people that had been there may not be receptive to the idea that she brought them back just to see their world ending.

"Can't we just take out the power plants?" Roan asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know. That's why we need to get to Arkadia," she said "We need to see what our options are, or if we have any."

"How's he doing?" Roan asked nodding towards the camp and where Bellamy lay.

"He's weak. He lost a lot of blood," she said "he needs rest."

"He can rest when we get to your people," Roan said

"If he makes it there, if we keep pushing …"she started to say

"He's strong," Roan interrupted

Clarke just glanced back at him lying there on the hard ground. She didn't respond to Roans words. She just nodded.

"I need your help," she told Roan finally and they took one of the packs off the horse and fixed a pallet for Bellamy. Together they lifted him onto it. It gave a slight barrier between him and the ground. Clarke was worried that in his weakened state, he may get worse on the cold floor.

Roan didn't argue about it. He saw Clarke's concern and truthfully he knew how bad Bellamy's injuries were, but they couldn't concern themselves about that. After what Clarke told him, they needed to get to Arkadia fast and find a solution. He decided that now more than ever the sky people could be a valuable ally. They were the only ones with the technology that could save his people.


	8. Chapter 8 We will survive- Clarke

The 100 We will survive – chapter 8

Clarke felt someone's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Hey," came the deep whisper she recognized so easily.

She was too tired but forced her eyes to crack open. When she did, she immediately sprang to attention; remembering where she was, and who she was with.

"Is everything alright?" she asked hoping there were no problems. Clarke looked at Bellamy, sitting back on his heels

"Yea," Bellamy answered. "Thank you for fixing me up. I don't remember anything," he said shaking his head.

"Yea you were pretty out of it," Clarke said as she sat up and stretched her back. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he lied as he rose to his feet. He didn't want to admit he was hurting and had a hard time focusing. He knew they had to go. Roan was waiting. He already had the horses out and ready. Murphy and Emori were with him outside. They waited and let Clarke get some rest seeing how tired she was. She had not rested since she took out ALIE.

Clarke got to her feet and faced him. "Bellamy, you were unconscious yesterday," she said.

"That was yesterday. I'm fine Clarke. I'm a little sore, but nothing I can't handle," he said.

"Well even so, turn around, I need to see those wounds, "she said as she pulled him around so she could look at his back. "I need to make sure they aren't getting infected."

Bellamy turned around. "We really don't have time for this," he said impatiently.

Clarke unwrapped the dressing and the closeness of him standing there made her heartbeat quicken. She was gentle, knowing he was sore.

She heard him take a quick breath in. "Sorry," she whispered. "Mmm…" he grunted painfully through gritted teeth.

She carefully touched his back next to the deepest gash. It was red and swollen. Her touch made him jump, arching his back away from her hand. "I'm sorry," she said again. "It looks like it could be getting infected. Are you feverish?" she asked as she reached up and put the back of her hand against the side of his neck.

Bellamy moved his head away from her hand and turned around. "Clarke," he said

She reached up to feel his forehead.

He took ahold of her wrist, stopping her from checking for a fever. "Clarke, we don't have time for this," he said. "They're waiting."

Clarke pulled her arm back. Her frustrated smirk was unmistakable. "You're stubborn, and it's going to catch up to you Bellamy Blake."

"Turn around and let me redress those," she said finally.

"Hey guys, we need to get going," Came Murphy's voice as he came down the steps.

We're coming," said Clarke as she rewrapped Bellamy's torso. She noticed him jumping with every touch. It wasn't a good sign. "When we get home I'll have to give these injuries a good cleaning out, and it's going to hurt like hell," she said. Something she dreaded, because she knew they would have to hold him down to do it.

Clarke quickly tied off the dressing, and they both slowly made their way up the steps.

Once they were outside, Bellamy glanced back and realized where they were. He looked at Roan who gave no expression. "Isn't this the place where…" Bellamy started to ask

"Yes, it's the same place," Clarke quickly answered before she could finish.

Emori was on her horse and she reached down for Murphy. He took her hand and swung up onto the horse settling in behind her.

Bellamy looked at Clarke and then to the horse. "Why don't you ride in front," he said. He thought it would be easier on his back if he rode behind her.

"I can't reach," she said.

Bellamy cupped his hands together. Clarke put her foot into them and he lifted her. She swung her leg over and settled onto the animals back. He looked up at the horse and knew there was no way he could make it. To his surprise Roan was there and helped him like he had done for Clarke. Still it took every ounce of strength he had. He couldn't stifle the groan that escaped his lips and he cursed himself for letting it slip. He didn't want to show weakness, but his raw and ripped back hurt with every movement. His pain was excruciating to the point he felt sick. He needed to push it away and try to focus on something else, but it was nearly impossible. He sat behind her and wrapped his hand around her taking the reins.

"You okay?" Clarke asked him.

"Yea," he said again.

Clarke could feel the heat coming off his body as they started the journey. She felt him slowly press his weight onto hers. His head falling forward onto her shoulder then raising back up. She felt him stiffen back up, when he caught himself dozing off. Somewhere along the way, she put her hands over his, and took the reins from him. He didn't resist, she wondered if he even realized it had happened. His hands just rested on her thighs.

They stopped to water the horses, and Bellamy's mind was clouded. He was burning up and just wanted to sleep.

Roan walked down the creek with Emori and Murphy, leaving Clarke with Bellamy. A little less than an hour they came back with a couple nice sized fish. Roan filleted them, and passed everyone the meat. Murphy and Clarke forced themselves to eat the raw fish. Clarke forced Bellamy to take some bites, but he didn't have an appetite.

"He can't keep going," Clarke finally argued.

"I'm fine," he said from where he sat. He knew he wasn't, but he also knew he couldn't slow them down.

"We have to keep moving," Roan said.

Clarke looked at Roan. She ripped the bottom half of her shirt off, dipped it into the cold stream, walked to Bellamy, knelt down and wiped his face and forehead. "You're not fine," she said to just him, in a frustrated tone. "You're burning up, and there's nothing I can do out here. I don't have supplies, medicine, not even bandages. You need a shirt, a coat of something." She said.

He glanced up at her and smiled. "You need to work on your bed side manner."

She smiled back. "I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless," she said.

Roan finished his fish and stood. "We need to go," he said but looked at Bellamy and knew it was pointless. Bellamy would never make it.

"Maybe we should stop for the day," he finally said looking down at him.

Bellamy knew they had plenty of daylight left. He forced himself to his feet. "No, we need to keep moving," he said squinting at the effort it took. He walked past Roan towards the horses. Roan watched as he raised his arms and took hold of the animals back. He stood there trying to find the strength to pull himself onto it, but he couldn't, instead he just leaned his forehead against the horse's side as his arms draped across its back.

Roan could see the fresh blood stains that oozed through his bandages and he noticed Bellamy's pale color.

Clarke looked at Roan. He looked between them and just shook his head. Clarke didn't know what to do. Bellamy needed to get to medical, she didn't have any way to treat him here, but she knew he wouldn't make it, not like he was now.

She went to him. "Bellamy, Roan's right, we should rest here for the night. You're in no shape to keep going," she said

"Bellamy, you're burning up," Clarke said turning him to face her. "You have to rest."

"Then you go," he said. "Leave me here, and I'll catch up. I don't want to be the one that…"

"Stop," she snapped "Were not leaving you here," she said

"No Clarke. Bellamy has a point," Murphy finally said. He hadn't said anything, but he knew they had to keep moving.

"What's wrong with you?" Clarke started to say

"No, think about it," Murphy said. "We can get to Arkadia in half the time if we leave him here, and come back for him with the Rover."

Bellamy nodded. "Murphy's right," he said. He stumbled and Clarke and Murphy caught him.

"Then I'll stay with you," Clarke said. "There's no way I'm leaving you here alone," She insisted.

"I'll be fine,' he said as he sunk into a mossy patch underneath a tree.

Clarke pulled off a bed roll and water pouch. "Okay Bellamy, you rest," she said.

She walked to the others. "Hurry," she said quietly.

Roan, Murphy and Emori took the horses and left. Clarke turned and looked over to the moss covered ground. Bellamy was lying there oblivious to the fact that they had left.

"Please hurry," she thought to herself as she carried the rolled blanket over to him and started to set up camp.


	9. Chapter 9 We will survive- Rover

We will survive- Chapter 9- Rover

* * *

"I can't authorize it. It's too risky," Kane said

"They're our people," Miller argued. "You mean you're willing to just abandon them?"

"I don't like it either but Polis is too volatile right now," Kane answered back.

"They were the reason you woke from the chip," Monty piped up.

"That's right," said Raven "We don't abandon our people. My God it's like Mount Weather all over again"

"We don't know if they're even still in Polis," Marcus said.

"And they could be in trouble," Miller said.

"They're right," said Abby from the doorway. She had walked in and heard the kids as they tried to convince Markus to approve the mission. "We don't know if they're safe, or in trouble. All we know is, they are a big reason we're here, and we should send someone to bring them home.

Marcus shook his head. "I'm not going to win this," he said. "Okay, Miller, Monty, Harper, you three," He started

"But I want…" started Raven.

"No, we need you here on the radio. Monty you're on the other end, keep us posted on everything. The first sign of trouble, the first sign of anything," he said

"You need to look like grounders. Miller keep the rover away from the city and get in the same way you snuck out," Marcus said.

"Yes sir," he answered

"What. Am I just nothing anymore?" Jasper said. "Are you afraid to let me help?"

"I don't think you're ready," Marcus said honestly.

The hard truth hurt Jasper. He just looked away, angry.

Monty hated it, but wasn't sure if Marcus was right or wrong.

Abby saw Jaspers face, "No maybe you should go," she said. Then she turned and looked Jasper straight in the face. "Do you think you're up to this?" she asked him.

"Yes. Let me do this, I need to do this," he said firmly.

He knew he had been hard on Clarke, Bellamy and Monty too in a backhanded way. He had blamed the three for Maya's death, and finally realized they carried enough guilt on their own. Piling more guilt on them wouldn't bring Maya back.

Abby turned and looked at Marcus. She just nodded yes.

"Alright," Marcus said as he looked at Jasper "If you think you can handle it,"

The group left Marcus and Abby alone.

"I don't like this," he admitted "We could be sending them into something, they aren't ready for."

"You don't think, you could keep them from going?" she said "Marcus, they were going whether you approved it or not. At least they asked first," she smiled "Besides like Raven said; we don't abandon our people."

"I just hope we don't lose even more of them," he said.

Miller, Harper, Jasper and Monty loaded their gear. "How are we supposed to look like grounders?" Harper asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Miller said "I just want to get going before Kane changes his mind."

Miller wanted to get out of camp. Away from the place he shared with Bryan. It was too hard to be there and he needed to be busy.

"The trading post," Monty said. Jasper nodded yes.

"What?" Miller asked

"We can get grounder clothes from Niylah's trading post. It's along the way, sort of," he said

"You know how to get there?" Miller asked

"Yea," he said as it brought back bad memories for him. "I can find it."

Jasper remembered how Monty was forced to kill his mom at the dropship and then he drove in the dark to Niylahs. "It'll be okay," he said.

Monty looked at his friend and nodded with a tight lip.

"Okay, then to the trading post it is," said Miller as the rover pulled out of the hanger bay.

The drive took most of the day and once it got dark, they kept going, but it was much slower. They still had a long drive but finally Monty decided they needed to stop. "I don't want to get turned around," he said "or go past it. It's just too hard to see in the dark."

The group stopped and made camp.

"Are you doing okay Nate?" Harper asked Miller.

"I've been better," he said "You know, Bryan couldn't wait till spring," he said

Everyone sat around the fire and just quietly listened as Nathan continued to share memories.

"He wanted us to build a log cabin, you know, like they always had in the history books. He would get excited just talking about it. He wanted to plant corn and tomatoes and have livestock. It's funny, back on the Ark, we didn't even think about the future, but once we got down here, it was like we could do anything, like we had all the time in the world."

Monty looked between Jasper and Harper. He had almost lost them both and he vowed that he wouldn't lose any more people he loved. Did he love her? Did he even know what it was supposed to feel like? They made camp, and Monty forced himself not to curl up next to her, not in front of everyone.

Jasper couldn't sleep. He watched the others, and kept thinking he heard something out in the darkness, but decided it must be some harmless animal. It still kept him from sleeping.

They loaded the rover and got going just as the sun began to make the sky glow a golden hue.

They drove through the day and made it to Niylah's late in the afternoon.

"Why are you here?" she asked. She recognized Monty and Jasper but not the other two.

She still didn't trust Skaikru but she no longer met them with a sword in her hand.

"Nylah, we need your help," said Monty. "Some of our people may be in trouble," he said.

"Why would I help your people?" she asked clearly she was agitated.

"Your Clarkes friend," Jasper said.

"Is Clarke in trouble?" she asked

"Yes, she's one," Jasper said

"We need disguises. We need to look like grounders so we can get into Polis," Miller said

Niylah looked over the group and frowned, but she walked towards the back. "Stay here," she said.

She came out with several items, just enough to get by.

"Thank you," Monty told her. "We'll comeback with supplies as payment, and I'll be sure to let Clarke know how much you helped."

When they were back in the rover, Jasper mumbled "Good thing you didn't tell her Bellamy was one of the missing."

Jasper filled them in on all that happened while Monty was off at the dropship and how it was revealed Niylahs father had been in the army that Bellamy attacked and helped massacre along with Pikes men.

The group had to backtrack to go around the thick forest in the rover as a straight shot to Polis would require them to be on foot.

After they left Niylah she walked to the back. "It's clear, they've gone," she said

"Why are you hiding from your people?" she asked.

"I have no people," said Octavia.


	10. Chapter 10 We will survive- Bellamy

Chapter 10

"How long have I been out?" Bellamy asked. He was still groggy.

"Since yesterday afternoon," Clarke said. The others went to Arkadia; they're going to bring back the rover. You weren't going to make it any farther.

Bellamy began to get up.

"Bellamy, you can't get up," argued Clarke. "You're still not ready."

"Clarke we're sitting ducks out here," He said as he forced himself to his feet. The pain was clear on his face. His blood loss and lack of food made him weak, but he knew they had to go. Clarke's life depended on it.

She tried to stop him. "You still have a fever. If you don't rest, you won't get better," she said firmly.

"I'll be fine," he said "we need to move."

He looked around. Unsure of what direction they needed to go. He was turned around. He finally looked at her. "You shouldn't have stayed here. Why didn't you go with them," he snapped. "All this was for nothing," he said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" she asked "All of what?"

"The only reason they took me. They want to kill you Clarke, don't you understand?" he asked "Staying behind was a mistake," he said.

"I couldn't just leave you," she bit back.

He took her upper arms in his hands. "You listen to me Clarke. I can't lose you again. Our people need you, don't you get that?" he asked

"Bellamy, I'm not going anywhere, but I'm not leaving you out here alone to die," she said.

He looked at her, wishing he could keep her safe, unsure of what to do. Finally he let his hands drop from her arms. "We need to get going. Ice Nation could be here anytime, and I can't let them get to you," he said.

Clarke saw how frustrated he sounded. She knew she couldn't keep him still.

"But Roan and Murphy went for help. If they come back and were not here…" she started

"We'll follow their tracks. If they come back, they'll take the same route. That way we won't miss them," he said.

They started walking. Bellamy still in his ripped shirt. Clarke couldn't help but see the beads of sweat pop out along his forehead. "You still have a fever," she said knowing it wouldn't matter.

"I'll be fine," he said "We need to keep quiet, keep watch, make sure we're not being followed," he said "I'd rather stay along the creek. I'd be better to hide out tracks," he said

"But we can't If we follow their tracks," she said.

"I know, I was just thinking out loud," he mumbled as he paused and took a breath, bending slightly with his hands on his thighs. He couldn't hide the pain on his face when he straightened back up.

Suddenly Clarke looked around. "Wait, Bellamy," she said when she recognized her surroundings.

He stopped and turned towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I think were near the trading post," she said

"Niylahs?" he asked

"Yes, I didn't realize before, It was dark, but I'm sure it's over that rise," she said

Bellamy looked at her. They could find shelter there, but he also didn't want to bring Ice Nation down on Niylah. He wasn't sure what to do. "Clarke, I can't go there," he said.

"Bellamy, you're still not well," she argued "You don't even have a decent shirt."

"I'm not dragging Niylah into this," he snapped. "Not with Ice Nation after us. It's bad enough I…" he stopped.

"Shush," he said quickly crouching and pulling Clarke down with him as he looked to his right, listening.

The Ice Nation warrior had his arrow aimed at the dark haired man, but before he could release its hold, a knife sliced through the back of his neck. He didn't know what hit him and death was instant.

"I thought I heard something," Bellamy said. "We need to hurry. I have a bad feeling."

"Bellamy, we have to get those wounds cleaned, there already infected," Clarke said. "Niylah can…"

Bellamy turned and stared at her. "No," he said firmly, cutting her off.

Octavia watched from a distance. She circled back from the direction the Ice Nation scout had come from. She knew there were more, and she was determined to get to them before they got to her brother.

Bellamy kept moving, each step harder. Clarke was right behind him wondering how much longer he would last. He stumbled but caught himself, wrenching from the pain of his back. "Bellamy stop," Clarke finally demanded.

"You have to stop," she pleaded softly, "Your scaring me," she softly said, the concern written across her brow.

He looked at her with the same concern. "Clarke, they could be right behind us. I can't let them get you. They'll kill you Clarke, I can't let that happen." She saw the fear on his face.

"We should go to Niylah's," Clarke repeated. "You can't help me if you collapse form these wounds," she said.

"Clarke, her father…" he started, but he looked away. He was riddled with guilt. "I can't," he said finally looking into her eyes.

"You're not that person anymore," She said to him

"Maybe not," he said, 'But to her I am, and I'm still guilty, She doesn't deserve to have to look at me," he said with a hiccup to the words; words that brought back a painful memory. He immediately thought of Octavia. He couldn't hide the pain on his face. It wasn't the ripped gashes across his back, it was more painful than that; the pain of her words. "All I do is hurt people," he whispered before he turned away so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. He wiped at them before turning to face her. "Clarke, I need to get you to safety, but I can't risk ice Nation thinking Niylah helped us. They were there once before looking for Wanheda and almost killed her, I stopped them, but I had a rifle. No we need to keep moving," he finally said.

He started walking again, each step torture, each hour seemed like days. His eyes began losing focus. Somehow he managed to keep sight of the tracks. His hands were shaky and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He knew he had to keep moving. He knew that once he got Clarke to Arkadia they would be safe, and that was his only focus. His ears were ringing, and he remembered being on his hands and knees crawling. His face hit the ground and he thought how nice the damp leaves felt on his cheek. They felt cool, because his body felt hot one minute, then cold the next. He heard Clarke calling his name, and shouting to someone else. Bellamy looked up and saw the familiar vehicle pull up nearby. He felt Clarke's hands on his face, and heard his name, until finally he didn't hear anything.


	11. We will survive Chapter 11 Darkness

We will survive chapter 11 Murphy

Roan and Emori rode hard and Murphy swore under his breath. He hated riding horses. He almost fell off more times than he could remember.

"Hey,' he shouted finally. "Hey," he yelled louder.

The other two slowed. Emori turned." What's wrong?" she asked

"Can we stop a minute?" he asked

"You okay?" she asked

"Not really," he said "My ass hurts," he said

Roan just shook his head. "Your people are so weak," he said

"Yea well we didn't have horses in space," Murphy smarted off.

"The horses could use a rest anyway," Emori said as she slid from the back of hers.

"How much farther is Arkadia?" she asked Murphy as she took a swig of water from her pouch and then handed it to Murphy.

"It's at least a day and a half If I remember right," he said "It's been a while."

Something caught Roans eye. It was a glimmer in the distance. "Get down," he said to the others, unsure of what he saw.

"What is it?" Emori asked

Murphy stood and walked in the direction of the light.

"John?" asked Emori, "Get down," she said

"It's the rover," John said. "We need to catch them," he said excited.

They remounted the horses and rode hard. The one thing they needed was right in front of their eyes. Finally luck was on their side.

"Grounders," shouted Jasper. He took aim with his rifle.

Miller stopped the Rover. "Who are they?" Harper asked.

Monty aimed his rifle from the side window. He looked through the scope.

"Wait," he said about the same time Jasper fired. One rider went down.

"Stop firing," Monty yelled.

Who is it?' Harper yelled at Monty

"I think it's Murphy," Monty said.

"Crap," Jasper said looking at the person on the ground he had shot.

Murphy caught up to them. "Don't shoot," he yelled then turned and saw Emori helping Roan up.

"I'm fine," Roan mumbled holding his shoulder. He was clearly pissed off.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said. "We thought you were attacking us," he said

"Shoot me again and I just might," Roan said. "Every time I get around you people I get shot."

The four got out of the rover. "Why are you out here?" Miller asked Murphy. "We're headed to Polis to find you, Clarke and the others." Miller said

"We need the rover, Bellamy's hurt, he couldn't go any farther. Clarke's with him." Murphy said

The group caught up to Clarke and Bellamy just as they saw him fall. "What the hell happened to him?" Harper asked.

"Ice Nation used him as bait for Clarke," Murphy said as he looked over to Roan

Roan didn't respond to his remark.

As they stopped alongside Bellamy they got out and moved towards the two. "God his back," Miller said.

"Clarke stood and hurried over to the rover, "Hurry, get him inside," she said frantically "we have to get him to Arkadia."

As Miller, Roan and Jasper lifted his limp body into the rover, Clarke noticed their clothes. "Why are you dressed like that?" she asked

"We were headed to Polis to try and find you guys," Harper said. "We needed to blend in. What happened to Bellay?" she asked "Why's he with you?" she asked nodding to Roan

"He saved Bellamy. They used him as bait to try and get me. They beat him," she said "Roan snuck him out of his cell, and now they're probably hunting us," she said "We need to go."

They loaded into the rover and with Bellamy on the floor it was a tight fit. Murphy insisted on squeezing in. He had enough of the horse.

Clarke sat on the floor near the front. She had Bellamy on his side and kept monitoring him. "He's not doing well. He burning up," she worried

They drove through the night and saw Arkadias familiar arch just as the sun rose.

"We need a stretcher," Miller shouted when he got out of the rover. Everyone piled out except Clarke and Bellamy. They loaded him onto a stretcher and were met by Abby and Jackson.

Abby looked at his back. She just shook her head. "Jackson, get him inside, set up an IV. Jasper get me a bucket of clean water. Take it to the med bay." She ordered. She looked at Clarke. "Are you okay?' she asked  
"I'm fine, but… I'm scared, he's been out since yesterday," Clarke said

Abby looked concerned then they all went inside.

They didn't know they had been followed. Octavia, kept her distance. Going into Arkadia was something she couldn't bring herself to do. She watched from the tree line, out of sight. Her friends were home now so her task was done. She turned to leave but was knocked off Helios in a blind hit. She was groggy, and her head spinning. She glanced up just long enough to see Echo and two others standing over her just before everything went dark.

Inside the med bay Jackson was trying administer an IV. "I can't get a vein," he said. "He's too dehydrated."

Suddenly Bellamy began to convulse.

"Mom," shouted Clarke.  
Abby to the bedside, "Here," she said and grabbed the needle from Jackson. She looked frantically at Bellamy's arm, and then she finally found a vein and inserted the needle. Jasper came in with the water.

"Good," said Abby "Clarke, hurry the water. We have to cool him down or we'll lose him," Abby said

"Abby,' said Jackson "His back,' he looked at it. "How do we…"

"We need to get his fever down first," Abby said

Bellamy's convulsions stopped and Clarke had a relieved look.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Abby said. "His back..." she said then trailed off.

 _Bellamy's mind was clouded in a fog. "O," he shouted. He needed to find her. This place was different. It began to get light and the sky opened up to a bright blue._

" _Bell," he heard the familiar voice calling and was followed by giggles. "Find me," she shouted. He turned and saw her dark hair flash by, but was gone just as fast. He ran in the direction of her voice. "O where are you?" he shouted_

" _Over here," her voice said from the other direction. She was playing with him, teasing him, but he could tell she was happy. Her laughter made him smile. He saw a familiar dark haired woman smiling at him as she sat in a chair under a tree. She was sewing and looked back down at her work. This place was nice and peaceful._

 _He heard the giggles again, "You can't find me Bell," said the little girl's voice. He turned again and started running. "O," he shouted as he ran. He saw her running away; her long dark ponytail swishing behind her. She glanced back as she ran and seeing him made her giggle. The sound made him laugh as he chased her._

"Mom," said Clarke "I didn't know what to do," she said with tears streaming down her face. "They did this to him because they wanted me. What if this is my fault? What if he…" she couldn't say the words.

"You can't blame yourself Clarke," Abby said "Were going to do all we can, but I need you to be strong. You to be strong for him," she said.

"He won't wake up and that worries me," Clarke said

"It's probably a good thing for now," said Abby "We have to do something about his back, and if he's out of it, it's probably better that way."

Abby and Jackson started cleaning the damage to his back. The large gashes were infected and cleaning them out took time. "How could anyone do this to another human being?" Jackson asked as he worked.

He glanced up at Abby who just shook her head and continued to work.

" _I got you," said Bellamy as he caught Octavia. She squirmed and wiggled, then finally laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Bell," she said. The warmth he felt holding her was overwhelming. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "Don't leave me Bell," she said. "I won't ever leave you O." he said and squeezed her tighter._


End file.
